


So Glad I Found You

by ladydurin_x



Series: You Taught Me How to Be Someone [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, daddy!Fili, uncle!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydurin_x/pseuds/ladydurin_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Naerdiel - Rose Byrne</p><p>meleth - love<br/>meleth nin - my love<br/>melda - dear<br/>gwathel - sister</p></blockquote>





	So Glad I Found You

Naerdiel smiled as Fíli rocked their daughter gently. "She needs a name, _meleth_."

He nodded, soothing the tiny infant who had begun to whimper. "Yes, she does."

Naerdiel rolled her eyes. She loved her husband, more than anything, but even she couldn't deny that he could be somewhat dim witted on occasion. "I _meant_ , you should name her, Fí."

He blinked, looking from his daughter to her several times. "Right, of course." He handed the little girl to her before pacing, enough that Naerdiel feared Kíli would come bounding through the door to see what the fuss was about - and to give them a break from the little one. Again. They would never have to look far if they needed someone to watch the little girl. Kíli’s excitement at being an uncle had been increasingly evident the past week.

"Fíli, it can wait! I wasn't named for a long time."

"Long by regular standards or long by elvish standards, Naerdiel?"

She sighed. "It was a long time, Fíli. I'm about ten seconds away from calling Kíli in here to take you out on guard duty."

"This is important, she'll have this name for the rest of her life!"

"Forget I said anything! I’ll name her myself."

Naerdiel stood, wincing from the still present pain from the birth and placed her now sleeping daughter in the cradle Bifur had fashioned for them.

She had cried when he’d presented it to them, blaming it on the pregnancy, but really, she’d been overwhelmed by his generosity. She knew that despite their utter love for Fíli, the majority of his family did not approve of their union. Even such a small token meant a great deal to her.

As she stroked the carvings around the head of the cradle she turned on her husband. "Fíli, you're going to give yourself a headache. I don't want Oín glaring at me when I have to ask him for another ointment. Stop."

She took his hand gently in their own, by now used to the size difference that had once shocked her. His stocky fingers sliding between hers instinctively.

"I'm sorry, I just want her to have the perfect name."

Naerdiel laughed. "Oh, _meleth nin_. There's no such thing! You worry too much," she sighed, pressing a light kiss to the tip of his long nose, his braided beard tickling her chin.

"I've got it!"

She backed away, an eyebrow raised. "See, as soon as you stopped worrying. I'm always right!"

"Frís," Fíli stated simply, staring at his wife expectantly.

"Then Frís it is!" She turned to the sleeping infant. "Welcome to the world, Frís, daughter of Fíli. May Mahal and Elbereth watch over you."

Fíli nodded, kissing his wife's check. "Little Frís."

"What does it mean?" Naerdiel asked, not taking her eyes off her daughter.

"Nothing, really. I wanted something with sentimental meaning. So she is named for my mother, Dís and my uncle, Frerin. I thought of Díserin but it seemed like too much of a mouthful. So; Frís."

Naerdiel narrowed her eyes. "Ah, my _melda_ , your father creates interesting names. I think, however, I will be naming your siblings."

Fíli's head snapped up. "Siblings?"

Naerdiel nodded. "Of course. I thought dwarves liked large families?"

He sighed. "Kíli's going to be so happy."

As if summoned by the sound of his name, Kíli appeared at the doorway, followed closely by Tauriel who was blushing, murmuring a quiet apology.

“I thought it was time I give you a break. This little one missed her uncle!”  
Tauriel rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry, _Gwathel_. I tried to tell him you needed some time as a family but he wouldn’t hear of it.”

Naerdiel smiled fondly as Kíli rocked his niece gently. “In the hour we’ve had to ourselves, Fíli has named her. Meet Frís.”

Tauriel raised an eyebrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Naerdiel - Rose Byrne
> 
> meleth - love  
> meleth nin - my love  
> melda - dear  
> gwathel - sister


End file.
